


Be My Valentine

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a ‘little’ misunderstanding, probably out of character Balthazar (it’s my first try writing him)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: When Balthazar asks you to be his valentine, you convince yourself his kidding. No way someone who hates Titanic and Celin Dion so much, would want to spend the corny day of love on a first date.





	Be My Valentine

Title: Be my Valentine  
Pairing: Balthazar x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.3k  
Warnings: fluff, a ‘little’ misunderstanding, probably out of character Balthazar (it’s my first try writing him)  
Summary: When Balthazar asks you to be his valentine, you convince yourself his kidding. No way someone who hates Titanic and Celin Dion so much, would want to spend the corny day of love on a first date.   
…  
“Be my valentine?” Blue eyes met yours as you looked up from your book. You had been sitting in the library, reading (y/f/b) all over again to get a break from research, when suddenly the flutter of wings announced the arrival of an angel. Used to one of them suddenly turning up you weren’t startled like you used to be. However it surprised you to see who it was standing in the middle of the public library with you.  
“Balthazar?” You asked raising an eyebrow while putting your book down.  
“That would be me” He grinned trying to get a glance at what you were reading. “So yes or no?”  
“Yes or no what?” You asked still surprised to have him of all people turn up. Sure the boys send Castiel every so often – and always in the most inconvenient moments – when they needed something, but since Gabriel ‘officially’ died (the two of you had a bet running how long till the boys finally caught on to his last charade) Cas was the only angel that frequently came by. Balthazar, no matter how much you loved his beautiful accent and charming personality, was normally more of a tag along of Cas and the Winchesters.  
“Valentine’s Day” He sighted “You and me, some wine, dinner…” His voice trailing off leaving the rest to your imagination. For a second you thought about it. A date with the charming angel. That would be fantastic! For a moment excitement got the better of you, in your head you could see the two of you having a nice evening. Unfortunately you were more realistic than that, not letting yourself hope for something you couldn’t have. You weren’t sure what had gotten into the angel, but you’ve seen him on cases often enough to know his personality. He was the ‘you only life once’ type, the one that either asked every girl he could think of or that got dared to ask. Never in a million years would someone like him actually want to spend Valentine’s Day on a romantic date. After listening to him go on and on about Titanic you knew he was allergic to anything remotely romantic.  
“Sure whatever” You replied, picking up your book. Saying no would only lead to the time consuming questions of why and why not. So you got rid of him by saying what he wanted to hear. With a content sigh you listened to his wings flutter off, leaving to you nice and quiet reading time.  
*** Time skip to the 14th ***  
It was getting dark outside, you could feel the cold through the thin windows of your flat. Times like these were ideal to snuggle into your fluffy blanket with some hot chocolate and a good book. Right now there were no hunts coming up, so you could just enjoy this one evening of before calling in with some people tomorrow to see if anyone needed help.  
You were half way through your hot chocolate when you heard the flutter of wings. You smiled, if you couldn’t find a case you could always rely on the Winchesters to dig something interesting up. However your smile turned into confusion when you looked up and met blue eyes totally different from the ones you had expected.  
“Balthazar?!” You asked confused looking at him in surprise, he was nicely dressed – an actual button-down shirt under his usual black jacket – and a single red rose in hand. And wow if that didn’t do all kind of funny things to your stomach. “What are you doing here?”  
“What do you mean what am I doing here?” He asked his voice a bit scruffier than normally, his forehead wrinkled slightly while looking with confusion at you and your blanket. “We had dinner plans!”  
Suddenly you remember the conversation from the library from a couple of weeks before. It had taken you longer than you’d thought to convince yourself that hoping for Balthazar of all people to be actually serious about a romantic dinner on Valentines Days of all days was fruitless. Eventually you had succeeded, until a minute ago you weren’t even aware what day it was.  
“You were serious?” You couldn’t help the surprise in your own voice, although you felt bad about it immediately when hurt appeared in his usual kind and sparkly eyes. But… “I don’t get it.” Finally closing the book, you had unintentionally clung to, and putting it aside. In the process the blanket slipped from your upper body revealing the pyjama top you had already changed into to get comfortable. “You hate Titanic, especially the way over the top corny song. Why would you be serious about taking anyone out on Valentine’s Day of all days?”  
Your questions caused Balthazar to sight. The hand not holding the rose came up messing with his hairstyle. Seeing how he even did his hair and got all dressed up, caused your heart to skip a beat. He had been totally serious about wanting to take you out! While you internally panicked about having blown the one chance you had with the cute angel, Balthazar just flopped down on the other end of your couch. With a snap of his fingers the shirt was gone and his normal casual shirt was back. The only thing that reminded of his get up from before was the now ruined hair style.  
“I wasn’t serious about taking anyone out” He answered quietly while not looking at you but your floor. Something down there fascinated him since his eyes danced restlessly back and forth. “I wanted to take you out. For a while now. And today seemed like a good day. Humans make such a fuss about today.” He chuckled “Humans and all those annoying cupids. No idea why. But I thought taking the chance asking you today would increase my chances of you saying yes.”  
You never felt so bad about anything in your life. Not only had the angel of your dreams been serious about wanting to be with you on Valentin’s Day, but he had also put thought into it. He had chosen the day of love specifically for your first date.  
“Balthazar, I’m so sorry” You replied quietly, wanting to scope over to take his hand, but not sure if your touch was still welcome “I…”  
“You didn’t expect me to show” He sighted “Should have thought so. No way, you would have agreed otherwise.”  
“Hey” You protested finally following your instinct to get closer to the gorgeous and very sad angel on your couch. Carefully you slid your hand over his lower arm towards his hand. He had asked you out and you turned him down by not believing him, it was time to fix this. “I thought you weren’t serious. I now see how stupid that was and regret it. So much.” You took a deep breath “I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt and now I’ve hurt you. But, Balthazar, I would love nothing more than go out with you.”  
Slowly his eyes darted away from the floor and towards yours. You tried to put all the attraction and fascination you had for him into one look as he met your eyes. Never had you thought you’d ever see Balthazar anything but self-assured, but right now meeting your eyes he was so open and vulnerable you felt like the worst person in existence for convincing yourself he didn’t want this.  
After looking at you for some time, no one saying anything, the two of you just processing what both of you had confessed by word or action, a small smile appeared on his handsome face. And ever so slowly it grew bigger into a full on happy grin, you couldn’t help but reciprocate.  
With a snap of his fingers the single red rose was back in his hand. Carefully he held it towards you, his eyes however never leaving yours. “So may I ask again?” His free hand found yours, bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss “(y/n), do you want to be my Valentine?”  
“Of course!”


End file.
